


The Ties that Bind

by firstbreaths



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-06
Updated: 2013-12-06
Packaged: 2018-01-03 14:55:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1071774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstbreaths/pseuds/firstbreaths
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine and Kurt discover that there’s some weird musical synchrony going on between Lima and New York.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ties that Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 5 of klaineadvent 2013 (prompt: echo).

It starts off simply enough.

“We got drunk and sung ‘Let it Be’, Blaine,” Kurt laughs into the phone. “If you’d told me two years ago that I was going to make it through a drunken encounter with Santana Lopez and be the one spilling details about _my_  sex life, I probably would have dropped a pot of moisturiser on my feet in shock.”

“That’s – a little worrying,” Blaine says, mouthing a thank you to Tina as she passes over his coffee and leaning back into his seat, “the less Santana knows about my sex life, the better. But, that’s so cool – we sung ‘Let it Be’ this week, too, and frankly, Tina sounded amazing.”

“Rachel will be so glad to hear that we’re all in musical sync,” Kurt says, and Blaine rolls his eyes, a gesture that makes Tina raise an eyebrow and then smile fondly.

There’s a beat, and then Kurt says, “I’m so sorry I missed prom. I know it was difficult for you. Tell Tina if she ever wants to commiserate about McKinley High’s awful Prom Queen record, she knows where to find me – as do you. I’ve got to run to class, but I’ll talk to you soon, okay.”

Blaine nods, swallowing hard. Soon – and, not that it really matters, anyway, because in the meantime Tina’s got some  _great_ gossip to share, and he knows, sure as he could have hit all the notes in ‘Yellow Submarine’ if Kitty hadn’t kicked up such a fuss, that things are going to work out just fine this time. For all of them.

*

The next time, it gets a little weirder.

“‘Roar’, Blaine,” Kurt mutters as he settles himself on his bed, feet resting on the headboard and hair so mussed that Blaine just wants to reach out and touch it. “I mean, I should have pegged Elliott for a Katy Perry fan, but it’s just not the look I was going for with Pamela Lansbury at all.”

“Well, at least I doubt you sung that song whilst dressed like a caveman and clinging precariously to a rope because you don’t trust Stoner Brett with anything, let alone installation of show choir props,” Blaine replies, switching tabs for a moment to respond to Sam’s IM. 

When he switches back, Kurt is staring at him, eyes bright and his fingers clenched into the sheets. Blaine’s entire body feels alight, like Kurt’s stare is a match, as his fiance says, “I bet you would have made a really cute caveman.”

“Yeah, well,” Blaine says, looking up at Kurt from under his eyelashes and blushing, “I bet you guys sounded really good, too.”

“Actually, we were.” Kurt leans in close to his camera. “Between you and me, I feel a little bit Dorothy, still not sure whether or not this is the right path for me or not, but – we’ve got something, Blaine. I feel like I could actually make something of this.”

“Well, make sure you get me front row tickets to your first gig,” Blaine replies, and he’s about to offer a carefully catalogued list of song suggestions for them when Kurt says, “so tell me more about this caveman outfit. Were you wearing a loincloth?” and yeah, they’re  _totally_ good.

* 

The third time it happens, it’s just downright creepy.

“I’m just calling to apologise,” Kurt says, when Blaine picks up the phone on his way to his locker before first period, “I’m sorry I got mad at you for not coming – I know you’ve got school, and Nationals coming up and everything. I was just worried when you didn’t show. And I wanted to thank you for the puppets – it’s still kind of weird, but they’re so  _good_. I’m surprised you’re not like, Etsy famous, or something.”

“Yeah, well, they came in handy a lot this week,” Blaine says, because he’d managed to work through a lot of stuff, and he feels better for it. On the other end of the line, Kurt is already laughing at the unintentional joke, possibly a little too loud – Blaine can hear him apologising to the barista as he waits for his coffee, still spluttering.

“I just meant – who knew that they would be so perfect for singing ‘The Fox’ with?. Tina and I had so much fun choreographing their mouths to make the animal sounds. Even Mr. Schue joined in.” He tugs his English notebook out of his locker, smiling slightly when a scrap of fabric that was his attempt to create Puck’s mohawk falls out.

“Okay,” Kurt draws out, “This is getting really creepy. Like the guy on the subway who smells like tuna and the thought of seeing the Queen without makeup all in one.” There’s a pause, and Blaine hears the barista calling out Kurt’s name, and then he says, “We sang that song, too. Elliott was showing Rachel the video on Youtube, because she’d somehow remained blissfully ignorant, and then…”

“With the puppets?”

“With the puppets,” Kurt replies, and Blaine smiles wide, the corners of his mouth tugging upwards, because he  _knew_ they wouldn’t be able to resist singing with them. 

“Blaine, if there’s some kind of time warp thing going on here, you have to tell me because you know I can’t handle it – remember that time we watched “Freaky Friday” and my t-zone was a mess for a week afterwards from all the stress of whether or not they’d switch back in time or not.”

“Of course not. Or if it is, we need to find the timeline where all of Lindsay Lohan’s work continues to be that good, ” Blaine says, closing his locker door and then leaning his head against it and laughing. He can picture Kurt’s horrified face, his eyebrows raised almost comically, and he just hopes that Kurt hasn’t accidentally spilt his coffee and burnt himself. 

“So this isn’t some strange thing where we just happen to echo each other all the time, then,” Kurt says, “because I know I signed up to your belief in soulmates when I agreed to marry you, but I’m not sure if I can handle my musical creativity being dictated to me by what the New Directions chooses to sing. Even if Mr Schue spent more time talking about Journey than we did actually singing it.”

His voice is soft and fond, though, and Blaine knows he’s imagining it too – if there’s something that’s going to connect them in every universe, it’s love. And music.

“Of course not,” Blaine agrees, “I’m about to graduate anyway, and besides, we’re not Boy Scouts climbing through tunnels or anything, so I see no real need to whistle so you know where I am. Besides, Sam and I talked about it, and he’s pretty sure Brittany can do something to ensure that we always get cell reception on the subway platforms anyway. The stuff she has access to at MIT is _amazing_.”

“Well, their motto is ‘be prepared’,” Kurt agrees, laughing into the phone, and it thrills through Blaine, his skin thrumming with affection and one too many morning lattes at the Lima Bean. “But, Blaine.”

“Yeah?”

“Just so you know, I’m glad you’re my echo. That we can bounce things off each other and, you know, be connected like that. I like that I’ll always be able to hear you, know where you are, that you’re in my life.”

Blaine swallows around the lump in his throat. “I’m glad you’re my echo, too,” he says, and he is – Kurt knows him because Blaine lets him, and things aren’t always perfect between them, but they’re working on it (and there’s some things that they need to talk about, but he’s saving that for next time they’re in New York, together, because the puppets can’t solve everything), and he’s kind of giddy with how it feels to have someone sing his own tune of love back to him.

And then, “Just as a heads-up, Mr. Schue was humming Milli Vanilli on his way to the cafeteria the other day.”

 


End file.
